The Darkest Days
by captaindynamite
Summary: His body quaked for the one man that had meant everything to him, his mind ached for things to return to normal, and his heart wept for the love of one who would never return.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to this song earlier and the opening reminded me so much of Punk's entrance music, then after listening to the lyrics more closely I decided to settle in for my second shot at slash.**

**The song that I used is This Calling by All That Remains. It's a loud song, lots of shouting similar to Punk's entrance music, but the lyrics when you read them are so touching.**

**I hope you guys like this one. If you think it'll make an interesting story in itself let me know, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it yet.**

_I secretly crave, crave that scent again  
Still feel it pressing on me now  
Now with the onset, my flesh is weakening  
I steel my nerves for temptations at hand again_

Phil fell back on his hotel room bed, his dark eyes casted towards the ceiling. He took in a deep breath, a lingering scent filling him as he did. It smelled of sugar and sweat. He felt his eyes fall shut as he took in another deep breath, his body filling with the sweet, tempting scent. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the sound echoing throughout his mind and the cold silence of the room. He shook himself to try and steady his shaking, quivering body, wanting nothing more than to calm the ever growing temptations that filled him.

_No secret deception, for these would tear this down  
I'll note the past, spare the pain (spare the pain)  
Words match my deeds with brutal honesty  
Never forget these choices were made by me_

His body craved the one thing that he knew he could never have. The feeling of soft touches across his skin, the soft brushes of hair strands as they brushed across his cheeks when they laid together long into the night, the feeling of a pair of light muscular arms wrapping themselves around him, holding him close. No, he had taken that away himself, he was the reason he was in the constant pain of temptation everyday. The constant curse of pain and torment that filled his days that tormented him more than he could ever say.

_Not falling victim to the fire that burns inside of me  
Though I am fearful I will not prevent this tragedy  
My strength's been tested, I wear the scars that prove  
Still I believe that this calling will see me through_

Phil opened his eyes and stared up once more at the ceiling, tears casting their way into his eyes. He could feel the temptation; it hurt him to feel it within him, tearing up his heart. He ached every time he took a breath and smelled that one scent, the scent of what he no longer had. He sighed faintly, lifting his limp body from the bed and sat up, his gaze turning to the cloudy outside world just outside of his window. He could feel his heart grieve for what he no longer had, he could feel his breath quicken as he felt a course of shudders break through his body, quaking him from the inside out. He could feel it all, the scars of what he had lost, the scars of what torment his body was going through.

_And I hear this calling  
Still you don't seem so far at all (all)  
And I hear this calling  
Still you don't seem so far at all (all)  
And I hear (and I hear) this calling out _

His eyes fell shut as the tears that had filled him raced down his cheeks, sobs forcing their way out of his body, the heavy gasps as he tried to calm himself echoing through the silent hotel room. He begged his body to calm itself, he begged everything to just calm down, but his prayers went unanswered as his breathing quickened and his sobs grew louder. He shoved the palms of his hands against his eyes, pushing hard as if to stop the tears from falling but the traitors continued to pour down his cheeks.

_My strength's been tested, I wear the scars that prove  
Still I believe that this calling will see me through  
Still I believe this calling will see me through, oh _

Phil felt his body collapse upon itself, the little amount of strength he held within breaking down with every shudder, every sob. He could hear a small voice in his head calling out to him, the soft voice of that one person he tempted for telling him to calm down, begging to hear the soft laughter that normally came from Phil's lips, but no laugh came. Instead, another shaky sob broke its way through, sending Phil into another recession of shakes and sobs, his eyes growing red as the tears continued their way down his cheeks.

"I need you Enigma," he whispered into the dead silence before his body coursed with another series of sobs, blocking out the rain that now pelted its way down against the window, echoing his thoughts, his feelings, his pain. A pain, he felt, that would never release him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to go ahead and make this into a story. These first two chapters are simply songfic types with the lyrics and stuff, but the next chapters won't be like this. There may be some lyrics used at the beginning or something, I haven't decided yet.**

**The song I used for this one is The End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage. The song is a really nice one, really sad, and is by the same great band that wrote CM Punk's entrance music, This Fire Burns. I only use certain parts of the lyrics, but it's still a good song nonetheless.**

**I own no one in this story, forgot to mention that in the first chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

_This distance,  
This dissolution  
I cling to memories while falling  
Sleep brings release,  
And the hope of a new day  
Waking the misery of being without you_

Jeff Hardy lay tiredly in his bed, his usually bright eyes clouded with pain and sorrow. He clung tightly to his pillow, holding it to his body similar to how one would hold another. He closed his eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep in hope that all of the pain will just release itself. He knew he was a long way from that, but the hope was all he had left to cling to. He sighed as he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes once more, staring up at the ceiling above him.

_(Seek me) For comfort,  
(Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion,  
(Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

He sighed faintly once more as he sat up in bed, the springs creaking gently as he climbed out of his bed, his bare feet padding softly along the floor as he walked over to the window, staring out at the dark sky. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the cold pane of the window. His heart ached as he tried to calm himself enough to sleep. Sleep, he knew, was only one way he could look past the pain long enough to make it to the next day, but it seemed as the days wore on that it would be harder and harder for him to grasp. He opened his eyes once more and looked up at the moon, sighing heavily.

_Am I breathing?  
My strength fails me  
Your picture, a bitter memory_

Jeff turned from the window and walked slowly around his room, his eyes dancing from one thing to another before falling on a picture on the dresser that was lying down. He walked over to it and picked it up, frowning faintly as he stared at the smiling faces. He threw the picture aside, watching as the glass shattered upon hitting the wall. He couldn't take this, he couldn't take the bitter pain of being without the one person that made him complete all those months before. His breath quickened, his body shook as he walked over to his bed once more, crawling underneath the covers.

_(Seek me) For comfort,  
(Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

He pulled his pillow close to his body once more as his body shook; a sob broke through as he closed his eyes, silent tears swimming their way down his cheeks. He wept for the pain, wanting nothing more than to end the broken heart he had suffered from for the past few months. He held his pillow close to his body, stuffing his face against it as his body shook, incoherent words spewing from his lips as he laid there. He cried himself to sleep that night, his body craving to be held again, his heart begging for an end to his broken heart once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright well I'm glad you guys like the story so far. It's interesting for me as well since I'm not a big slash writer so far, but hopefully that'll change.**

**A quick note for this chapter, I would have called Luke Gallows by his real name, Drew Hankinson, but I prefer calling him Luke so that's my reasoning for that. I don't like Luke, at all, but I wanted someone to try and force Phil from Jeff, so who better than Luke. Also, the story is a bit AU with Jeff's job contracts for TNA and WWE, I haven't decided what show I personally want him to go to yet for this story.**

**Anyways, as before I own no one in this story, World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon own everyone.**

"Phil? Phil? Phil!"

A gruff voice shattered through Phil's dreams as he lay in his bed, his pillow lying haphazardly across his head. He rolled to his side, pulling the pillow away from his head and curling up with it.

"No Phil, you need to get up."

That same voice rang through his mind once more before he felt the covers being yanked from his body. He groaned loudly as he sat up, casting a glare at the person that had woken him, his teeth chattering together as he climbed out of bed, tripping on the sheets that now rested on the floor.

"Come on Phil, let's get going now."

Phil looked over at him, glaring once more as he stumbled his way to the bathroom, stopping only when he felt a hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him backwards.

"Phil, what's wrong? Your eyes are all red."

Phil glanced up at Luke, shrugging faintly. He felt his body being pulled forward and rested against Luke's towering body, his arms wrapping around Phil's small waist. Phil sighed faintly, closing his eyes as he took in a shaky breath.

"I'm fine Luke," he muttered after a few moments of silence, trying to pull himself free of Luke's grasp but failing to do so. He frowned faintly, casting another glare up at Luke before forcing himself backwards, finally breaking free of Luke's hold.

Turning from the larger man, Phil walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking the door behind him, the noise echoing through the room. He stepped underneath the hot water and closed his eyes, trying to brush all thoughts of Luke out of his head. He knew the larger man had feelings for him, but he couldn't bring himself to return them. He still loved Jeff, and although he knew he would never have Jeff back, he still couldn't bring himself to move on.

The cold chill of the water forced Phil back out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and returned to his bedroom, his eyes scanning the room for Luke. Thankful the man was gone, Phil walked over to his stuff and dressed quickly, not knowing how long he had before Luke came back.

"Hey Phil, you ready to go yet?" asked Luke as he walked into the room, looking over at Phil as he pulled on his shoes. Phil nodded his head and grabbed his bag before walking out the door, noting the close distance Luke was walking to him, his body brushing against Luke's every now and then.

Once they were outside, Phil hurried over to his car and threw his stuff into the trunk, eager to get going. Hopefully if they were on the road, Luke would have less of a chance of doing anything to Phil. He moved to the driver's side door, his hands digging through his pockets for his keys but unable to find them.

"I'm driving," said Luke suddenly, a smirk on his lips. Phil lifted his head and glanced over at Luke, frowning faintly as he saw his keys dangling from Luke's fingers. He nodded his head briefly and walked to the other side of the car, not daring to say a word as he climbed in, settling himself down. Luke climbed into the car after him and drove off, his free hand reaching over and resting on Phil's leg.

With a soft sigh, Phil turned his head away and looked out the window, having little heart to force Luke's hand away from him. _Maybe it's for the best anyways_, he thought, his eyes scanning the road, his mind drifting off to other things.

Meanwhile, miles away, Jeff Hardy lay tiredly in his own bed, his body curled up against his pillow, his mind acting as if it was someone else. A cold hand brushed against his cheek, stirring him from his dreams, from his sleep as he tightened his grip around his pillow.

"Phil?" he mumbled out in his sleep, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes. A frown came to his lips though when he saw it was only his brother, Matt.

"Sorry man, I wish I was Phil," said Matt, smiling sympathetically down at his brother. Jeff sighed heavily and sat up, running a hand back through his messy blue and green hair. Matt frowned and sat down next to Jeff, patting his back softly as Jeff rested his head on Matt's shoulder.

"I miss him Matty," whispered Jeff softly, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Matt sighed, rubbing his brother's back. He hated seeing Jeff this upset, but there was little he could do about it.

"I know Jeff, I know," he whispered back, kissing the top of Jeff's head slightly just like any brother would do. "Come on downstairs, I have breakfast ready," he continued on before rising from the bed and heading downstairs. Jeff sighed faintly and climbed out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

A little while later, Jeff found his way downstairs and sat at the table, picking at the food that Matt had fixed. He didn't feel all that hungry, but he ate what he could so he wouldn't hurt Matt's feelings.

"Hey Jeff, how about we go visit Shannon today hm? You need to get out of the house soon," said Matt, glancing over at his brother as he cleaned the dishes. Jeff shook his head, resting his arms on the table, placing his head down on them.

"The only place I want to go is back to work and see Phil," he said softly, his voice muffled by his arms. Matt sighed again, and walked over to Jeff, patting him on the back.

"Well, you're due to pick a contract soon. Either TNA or WWE, whichever you choose, I'm sure Phil will understand," said Matt, walking out of the room.

"He wouldn't understand," Jeff whispered softly to the empty room, sighing again. He could still remember in his memories what had caused him and Phil to break up in the first place, and it tore his heart apart.

"_Phil, please, just talk to me," said Jeff, chasing after Phil as he walked out the back door of the arena, slamming the door against the nearby wall. Phil turned on his heel suddenly and faced Jeff, his dark eyes flashing anger as he looked at him._

"_Talk to you? Talk to you about what? About the fact that you lied to me? About the fact that you went behind my back again and did all those drugs, then got yourself caught?" asked Phil, his voice cracking as his anger filled him. "There's nothing to talk about Jeffery."_

"_Phil please, I didn't mean to, I-" said Jeff, his head dropping as he thought over what he was trying to say. It was little use though; there was no way he could fix this._

"_I think we should see other people," stated Phil, turning on his heel and walking away from Jeff, leaving the older man broken in the cold parking lot._

Jeff sighed heavily and stood up from the table, walking out of the room and up to his bedroom once more. He closed the door behind him and threw himself down on the bed, curling up on his side. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the small CM Punk bear plushie that Phil had given him for his birthday.

"Phil," he whispered softly into the silence of the room, his eyes filling with tears as he pulled the plushie to his body, his eyes falling shut as clung to the plushie, wanting nothing more for it to be the real Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad you guys like this story so far. I love writing it, which is surprising actually since I normally don't love what I'm writing this much. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

**So no one is confused, the John that's mentioned is John Hennigan also known as John Morrison, and Matt is obviously Matt Hardy.**

**Like ****before I own no one in this story, World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon own everyone.**

Phil groaned faintly to himself as he felt his body shifting around, swinging around without his permission. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry before everything came into focus. He stared up at Luke's face, then around himself, noticing that he was being carried in Luke's arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Phil softly, his mind still trying to process what was going on. Luke glanced down at him, smiling at him.

"You fell asleep in the car, I'm just carrying you up to our room," he answered, stepping out of the elevator, tightening his grip around Phil. Phil groaned faintly again, feeling Luke's hands digging into his side.

"Put me down please Luke, I want to walk," he said turning his gaze up to Luke's. Luke shook his head, keeping his tight hold around Phil.

"We're almost there, I think you can handle being carried that long," said Luke, ignoring the annoyed look that was beginning to appear on Phil's face. Phil opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard voices coming from down the hall.

"Luke, put him down," said John as he walked over to the two men, Matt next to his side. Luke turned and looked at John and Matt, raising an eyebrow at them.

"I'm just carrying him to our room," stated Luke, turning around once more and heading down the hall again.

"Luke, he said he wants to walk, let him now," warned Matt, stepping up behind Luke once more. Luke turned, looking at the two of them then at Phil, before placing him down on his feet. Phil quickly moved himself into John's open arms, hiding his face in the man's long hair as he waited for Luke to walk away.

"He'll be staying with us tonight," stated John, looking up at Luke, a slight glare playing across his features. Luke glared at the two men before storming away, heading to his room.

"Is he gone?" whispered Phil, not wanting to move out of the protection of John's arms.

"Yeah, come on, our room is just down the hall," said John, rubbing Phil's back. Phil pulled out of his arms and nodded, walking with them back to their room. Upon entering the room, Phil walked over to the chairs at the table in the corner and curled himself up in one, resting his head down on his knees.

Matt and John exchanged confused looks before walking over to him. Matt sat on the bed, while John kneeled in front of Phil, looking up at him.

"Phil, are you okay?" asked John, resting a hand on Phil's foot since it was the closest thing he could reach.

"What? Oh I'm fine if you don't count having a tag team partner that probably wants to rape me every five seconds," he said with a dry chuckle, turning his head away from the two of them. John frowned and looked over at Matt, sighing softly before moving away from Phil, giving him the room that he needed.

John pulled Matt to the side, dragging him into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. Matt turned and looked at John, raising an eyebrow at him.

"John, I love you man but I don't swing that way," he said teasingly, laughing at the annoyed look he earned from John.

"That's not why I pulled you in here you doofus," said John, shaking his head at Matt. "I wanted to ask how Jeff's doing. I can only imagine how he's holding up."

"He's surviving. He hardly leaves his room nowadays, and when he does he hardly speaks to anyone," said Matt with a sigh, leaning back against the counter.

"I have an idea, why don't you see if you can bring Jeff on the road as a surprise for Phil?" asked John, running a hand back through his hair as he thought. "It would do them both good."

"I'll see but I'm not sure what Vince would like, but I'll give it a shot," he answered, stepping out of the bathroom and looking over at Phil, surprised to find him gone. "Phil?"

Phil walked along the road outside of the hotel, the cool wind blowing his long hair back as he walked, his hands dug deep into his pockets. He sighed softly as he watched people walk right past him, not even recognizing him. He didn't care though; he wasn't in the mood to deal with all of those people. He walked to a nearby park and headed over to the swings, placing himself down on them and swinging back and forth slowly.

As he swung, he sang a song softly to himself, his eyes closed tightly. He sighed heavily after he finished his song and looked around, spotting a few children running around, bringing a smile to his face. He sat there for a while, watching everyone in the park as night settled in and they left, leaving him all alone.

"I knew I would find you out here," said a voice suddenly, scaring Phil. He turned his head and looked over; smiling faintly when he saw it was only John.

"How did you know I was out here?" he asked softly, kicking his feet against the dirt below him. John chuckled softly and walked over to him, taking a seat on the swing next to him.

"I know you," he answered simply, turning his gaze to the stars above them. Phil looked over at him, staring at him silently before looking up at the stars as well.

The two of them sat out there for a few hours a cold wind made them head back to the warmth of the hotel. John unlocked the door once they were back, and Phil ducked in quickly, earning a confused look from John. John looked around the hallway curiously, before his gaze fell on Luke as he stood at the end of the hotel. He glared at the larger man before stepping into his room, locking the door behind him.

"Hey Phil, you okay?" asked Matt, watching as Phil flew into the room and into his arms as he sat on the bed.

"Luke is really starting to scare me," he answered softly, resting his head on Matt's shoulder, sighing softly.

"We'll keep him away, right John?" said Matt, looking over at John. John nodded his head before turning and heading into the bathroom. Matt looked down at Phil once more; running a hand slowly through Phil's hair as he tried to calm the man.

"Matt, does he miss me?" Phil asked softly after a few minutes, turning his gaze up to Matt's. Matt smiled faintly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, he does," he answered, looking up when John walked into the room, then back to Phil, chuckling when the other man started yawning. "Come on, you need to get some rest," he said, climbing off the bed and pulling Phil with him. Phil groaned softly but let him, turning to the two beds.

"Where am I sleeping?" questioned Phil suddenly, looking at the two beds then at the two men, raising an eyebrow.

"You can share my bed; Matt's violent during the night. We don't need him giving you a black eye before the next taping," said John, sticking his tongue out at Matt when he got a glare from him.

"Works for me," yawned Phil as he climbed into the bed, snuggling himself down under the covers, falling asleep shortly after.

"Oh John, I spoke to Vince while you were out, he said Jeff can visit for a week but he can't be around the tapings," whispered Matt, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake Phil.

"Great, so tomorrow starts plan 'Get them back together'" stated John, nodding his head as he walked over to his bed, climbing underneath the covers. Matt chuckled softly at the name before climbing into his own bed and turning out the light, eager for the next day when he could try and fix the broken men.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone so far for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this new chapter as well.**

**It's hard coming up with proper endings for these chapters, but hopefully I'll get a good ending going soon. Bleh.**

**I own no one involved, WWE and the McMahon family do however own them.**

"But why?" asked Jeff as he held the phone to his ear, watching Shannon dart around the room, packing up Jeff's suitcases.

"_Come on little bro, you need to get away from the house and what better way than to see me and everyone else while we're out and about on the road," said Matt with a sigh._

"Fine, I'll go but tha-"said Jeff, his words cut short when he saw Shannon jumping up and down on his suitcase as he tried to use his weight to close it. "I got to go, the punk retard is having trouble," he said before hanging up the phone.

"Shannon get off my bag!" he said, shoving Shannon to the side playfully, and closing his suitcase himself.

"Grouchy old man," mumbled Shannon before leaving the room in search of Kimo or Yuk.

Jeff sighed softly before grabbing his bags and taking them downstairs, then out to the car. He threw them into the trunk then turned, watching as Shannon ran out of the house, closely followed by their friend, Kimo.

"You almost forgot this man," said Shannon, holding the CM Punk plushie bear out to Jeff. Jeff frowned, tears welling up in his eyes as he took the bear and turned from his friends, sighing heavily. An arm draped itself around his shoulders and he turned to look at Shannon, smiling faintly at him. "Come on man, let's get you to the airport," said Shannon, pulling away and heading around to the driver's seat.

A few hours later, Jeff found himself sitting on a plane, ear plugs in his ears as he blasted his music, hoping to tune out those around him. He stared out the window, curled up in his seat as far as he could get away from the woman next to him that kept batting her eyelashes at him. Once the plane landed, Jeff jumped out of his seat and scurried off the plane, putting distance between him and the woman.

"Hey Jeff!" said Matt when he spotted Jeff scurrying over to him where he stood by the luggage carousal.

"Hey Matt," he mumbled, hugging his brother briefly before turning to the carousal, waiting for his bags. When they finally came around, he walked with Matt out to the car and got in, his fingers playing with his hair as he sat there silently.

"You okay?" asked Matt as they drove down the road.

"I'm okay," he said softly, turning his gaze to the window, staring out at the buildings as they zoomed by.

When they reached the hotel, Jeff scrambled out of the car and grabbed his bags, a slight energy filling him when he thought of seeing his friends again. He followed Matt into the hotel and scanned around the lobby, curious if anyone was around. He was about ready to give up on finding his friends in the lobby when he spotted John in a group with some of the others.

A grin formed on Jeff's lips as he ran over to them and jumped onto John's back, scaring the younger man.

"What the-"John managed to say before they crashed to the ground, his body pinned under Jeff's somehow. "Oh, Jeff!"

"Hey man," said Jeff, climbing up off of John and standing up, pulling him up from the floor after him. He looked at the rest of the group, smiling slightly at all of them before turning to see Matt struggling with his bags and his own bags. He laughed softly before running over and grabbing his stuff, then went with Matt to the hotel room so they could get rid of the bags.

Stepping out of the elevator, Jeff looked down the hall to see Phil standing not too far away from him with another man. His smile washed away as he watched the larger man wrapping his arms around Phil, failing to see the disgust on Phil's face. Jeff sighed softly and hurried off down the hall to the room, hoping to ignore the two men as he pulled his hood tightly over his head.

Matt, watching his brother hurry away, sighed heavily, turning to look back at John who had joined them on their trip to the room.

"We need to do something about Luke," said Matt, turning his attention back towards Luke and Phil.

John said nothing. He stepped past Matt and walked down the hall, a determined look crossing his features as he stepped up to Luke and shoved him away from Phil, much to the gratefulness of the other man. Matt hurried over and stepped up alongside of John as Luke turned to them, glaring darkly.

"Stay out of this Hennigan, Hardy," growled Luke. Phil glanced over at Luke then back at his two friends, sighing heavily.

"Luke calm down, they're only trying to protect me," mumbled Phil, looking up at Luke. Luke shook his head and reached towards Phil, pulling him over to his side then placed him behind him. John glared at the taller man, throwing his sunglasses aside, pulling off his jacket, the glare never leaving his eyes.

"Give him over right now, or else," said John, stepping forward.

"Or else what?" asked Luke, smirking over at John. John launched himself forward and tackled Luke down, making sure he didn't get Phil along the way. He managed to punch Luke a couple of times before the larger man threw him aside, smirking as John hit the wall. Matt scurried over to John's side to check on before stepping away, turning his gaze to Luke.

"What now you want a piece of me?" asked Luke as he stood up, looking down at Matt.

"No, but he does," he answered pointing behind Luke. Luke rolled his eyes and spun around, jumping when he found himself face to face with Mark. Mark grabbed the larger man and shoved him down the hall before placing himself between Luke and the rest of them.

"Get lost," growled Mark, glaring at Luke. Luke grumbled under his breath before turning and walking away, choosing, for now, not to mess with Mark. Mark watched him walk away for a moment then turned and looked at the rest of them. "Now, will someone please tell me why there's a crying Hardy boy in my room?"

Phil looked up at the name, then over at Matt, frowning "But Hardy, well Matt, is right here," he said confused.

"Not that Hardy, the other one," said Mark, rolling his eyes impatiently. Phil frowned and looked over at Matt, confusion showing even more in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go get him," said Matt, helping John up then walked with them down to Mark's room. Mark unlocked the door and let Matt go in first. Matt sighed heavily as he saw Jeff sitting in a corner of the room, his arms wrapped his legs. Phil walked up behind Matt, his breath leaving him when he saw Jeff sitting there.

"Jeff?" croaked Phil, not daring to believe it for a second. Jeff lifted his head and looked over at them, shock and pain showing in Jeff's eyes as they rested on Phil's face. Phil shook his head and ran out of the room, not ready to deal with Jeff yet. Matt sighed once more, running his hand back through his hair as John walked over to Jeff, pulling him up from the floor.

"Come on, Jeffy let's go back to our room and hang out or something," said John, wrapping an arm around Jeff's shoulders and leading him out of the room. Matt watched them leave then turned to look at Mark.

"Thanks for the help with Luke, we might need more help later though with him," said Matt, shaking his head.

"Let me know," said Mark before he closed the door to his room. Matt sighed once more and walked off down the hall, his mind reeling with how he could possibly help his brother and his friend at the same time. He shook his head, unable to think of anything, and walked back to his room, preparing himself to deal with an upset enigma.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really like where this story is going so far, and I'm sure you guys do as well. The story will pick up a little in pace soon, but not by much.**

**For any of you wondering, I'm not participating in the strike, end of story. **

**The end of this chapter is supposed to be cliff hanger-like; I hope it goes over like that anyways. **

**I own no one, the WWE and McMahon family own them.**

Phil wasn't sure why he ran when Jeff turned his eyes to him, he just felt like he had to. His legs grew weak though from running down the stairs, so he stopped when he reached the lobby and stepped out of the stairwell, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked around. The lobby was vacant for the most part aside from workers, but Phil didn't really mind. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone antagonizing him over what was happening.

Walking slowly forward, Phil ran a hand back through his long black hair, a whisper of a sigh escaping his lips as he looked around. He made his way over to one of the couches that was near the front windows, and dropped his body onto it, laying his head down on the arm rest.

"Phil? Are you okay?" questioned a voice not too long after he had settled himself down. He turned his gaze from the floor and looked up at the face of Chris. He shrugged faintly, turning his head away from the older man. Chris frowned faintly at the little response he got and shook his head, leaving Phil alone.

Meanwhile, Matt stood inside of his hotel room, looking over at Jeff as he sat in John's arms as John sat on the bed, his back against the headboard.

"I don't understand, why did he run off like that?" asked Jeff softly, his voice cracking slightly as tears ran down his cheeks slowly.

"I don't know, maybe it's too much for him right now," answered Matt, sighing softly as he ran a hand through his hair once more. Jeff looked up at his older brother and shook his head, pulling himself up out of John's arms and standing up once more. He walked around Matt and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a loud thud.

"I'm going to go look for Phil, make sure Luke didn't get to him," said John, standing up from the bed and leaving the room. Matt didn't bother saying otherwise, he had the same worrying feeling building inside of him, and he was sure John could handle himself.

John looked all around the floor their room was on, but he was unable to find Phil, so he made his way down to the lobby, figuring Phil must have headed that way. He stepped out of the elevator and looked around, spotting Phil lying on the couch. He frowned slightly and walked over to him, shaking Phil awake.

A soft groan came from Phil as he opened his eyes and looked up at John, sighing softly, "What?" he questioned.

"We need to get your stuff out of your room, you're staying with us," said John, pulling Phil up from the couch, "And that includes Jeff, so you'll have to deal with being around him for the next few nights."

Phil nodded faintly, not in the mood to argue as they walked to the elevator and stepped inside, the doors closing behind them.

Back in the room, Matt knocked a few times on the bathroom door, listening carefully for some kind of noise to help him figure out just what his brother was doing in there.

"Jeff, are you okay?" he called through the door, but got no response. He sighed and twisted the door handle, surprised to see it was unlocked. He opened the door and looked around, spotting Jeff lying in the tub, his head in his hands. "Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at Matt through his fingers before turning his head, lowering it once more towards his legs. Matt shook his head and walked over to the tub, kneeling next to it, resting his arms on the side of it.

"Jeff I know you're not having the best time with Phil right now, but he needs to stay here with us tonight," started Matt softly, watching his brother for a reaction, "That guy you saw him with isn't being very nice to him."

"Is he hurting Phil?" asked Jeff after a moment of silence as he removed his hands from his face.

"Not yet, but I wouldn't trust him not to," responded Matt, standing up. Jeff nodded and climbed out of the tub, holding onto Matt as he staggered over the edge before walking out of the bathroom. Matt followed him and watched as Jeff threw himself down on one of the beds, closing his eyes tightly. He sighed once more and walked over to him. He threw himself down next to Jeff and watched his brother as he slept, his fingers lightly playing with Jeff's multi-colored hair to help soothe him.

Phil stood outside of the door of the room that he was suppose to be sharing with Luke, his hands wringing together behind him. John noticed this and frowned, wrapping an arm briefly around Phil, giving him a sideways hug.

"Just get your stuff and come back out, I'll wait out here," said John, pulling back, "Holler if you need help."

Phil nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to his stuff quickly, noticing that Luke wasn't around, or so it seemed anyways. He quickly zipped up his bags but froze when he heard the soft click of the locks being put in place on the door. Whipping around, Phil's eyes grew wide when he saw Luke standing in front of the now locked door, a wide smirk on his lips.

"Well my little Philly has finally come back," hissed Luke, still upset over what happened earlier. Phil gulped and backed up, tripping over his bag and falling to the floor. Luke laughed and advanced towards him, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"JOHN!" shouted Phil, hoping that John would hear him through the thick door, "JOHN!"

Out in the hall, John was standing against the wall when he heard the shouts. He turned to the door quickly, knocking a few times before pounding his fist against it. He growled with frustration as he began kicking the door, though soon realizing he wouldn't be able to open it himself.

"Need someone with big feet," mumbled John as he ran off, hoping he could find someone before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. It's really starting to get interesting, or at least I hope so.**

**This one doesn't have a cliff hanger which I'm sure you will all love so very much. I had music inspiration for this. The parts with Mark and Glenn came to me while listening to "You're Gonna Pay" which is an old entrance song for Taker, and the rest came to me while listening to "All The Things She Said" which is an old entrance song that Victoria used. So yeah, entrance songs all around!**

**I own no one obviously, WWE does though.**

John was beginning to think he was never going to find someone with big enough feet to knock down the door so he could save Phil. He sighed as he slid to a halt, his gaze locked onto Mark and Glenn as they stepped out of the elevator. John ran towards them and grabbed their wrists, then began to drag them down the hall to Phil's room.

"What are you doing?" growled Mark as John dragged him and Glenn down the hall much to the dislike of both men.

"Phil," he managed to say as he dragged them, "Must save Phil."

Mark and Glenn exchanged confused looks, but allowed the smaller man to drag them along to wherever the hell it was they were going. John stopped outside of the door he had been pounding on previously and turned to the two men, panting slightly.

"Phil's in there, Luke locked the door, I can't get in," he said, kicking the door for emphasis. Mark gently shoved John aside and raised his own foot, kicking it against the door then Glenn tried to do the same. It took a few minutes for them to get the door open, but when they both decided to kick the door at the same time, the door swung back off it's hinges, allowing the three men access.

"Phil!" called John as he rushed forward, freezing in his tracks at the scene before him.

Phil's body was spread out on of the beds, his shirt long since gone, and his pants were close to being the same. Tears streamed down Phil's cheeks as Mark rushed into the room with Glenn and grabbed Luke, throwing him off of Phil. The two men restrained Luke while John pulled Phil from the bed, dragging him towards the door.

"I'll bring his bags around after we deal with this asshole," growled Mark as he turned his gaze to Luke. John nodded and directed Phil out of the room, leading him back down the hall. Neither man spoke as they walked. John knocked softly on the door, waiting for Matt to open it.

When Matt finally came to the door, he stood back in shock as John led the still crying Phil into the room. He placed Phil down on the empty bed and watched as he curled up on the far side, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he cried.

Sitting up from his spot on the other bed, Jeff climbed off of his bed and walked slowly over to Phil's, dropping his own body down on it. He crawled over to Phil silently and laid down behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Phil, his head resting on top of Phil's head.

Before Matt could question John about what happened, a knock came to the door. He opened the door and took Phil's bags from Mark before shutting the door once more.

"What happened to him?" asked Matt as he sat Phil's bags down then turned to John, curiously raising an eyebrow at him.

"Luke locked him in the room with him when I sent Phil in there to get his stuff," answered John as he walked over to the other bed and sat down, his head in his hands, "It's my entire fault, I let him go in there by himself."

"It's not your fault, John," said Matt as he joined John on the bed, wrapping an arm around the other man's shoulders, "Luke needs to learn that he can't pressure someone into being with him."

John nodded and looked past Matt over to where the other two men were laying, smiling faintly, "Well as long as they're together again, that's all that matters," he stated softly. He rose from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of the shower running following him shortly after.

Phil sniffled softly as he rolled over and looked up at Jeff, sighing softly as he wrapped his own arms loosely around Jeff's waist.

"Hey Phil, who was that man you were with earlier?" asked Jeff softly, his fingers lightly playing with Phil's hair. "He was really big and scary looking."

"That was Luke, h-he scares me," whispered Phil in response, "He tried to rape me earlier I think."

Jeff stared down at Phil, a frown playing across his lips as he pulled Phil closer to him. He pressed his lips lightly to Phil's forehead, smiling inwardly when the other man didn't pull away.

"I'll protect you from him," whispered Jeff, "He'll have to pry you from my cold, dead body."

Phil smiled faintly up at Jeff as he snuggled closer to the other man's warm body, his eyes drooping closed as he sank into a decent night sleep. Jeff smiled at the now sleeping Phil and closed his own eyes, drifting off into his own sleep.

"Great," mumbled John as he looked at the sleeping bodies of Phil and Jeff, "That means I'm sleeping in your bed. You better not kick me or I will throw your clothes out the damn window…again."

Matt glared playfully at John as they climbed into the other bed and fell asleep as well, both tired after the day they had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten so far. Thank you so much everyone!**

**I got musical inspiration for this one as well. The song I listened to was "Gotta Get Out" by Endeverafter. If you haven't heard it before I suggest you do, it's by the same band that wrote "No More Words" which was Jeff Hardy's entrance music.**

**I own no one, they are all owned by WWE and the McMahons.**

The bright light shining in through the window woke Jeff early the next morning, earning a soft groan from the wrestler. He tried to roll over and away from the window, but couldn't with Phil still on him. He smiled faintly as he opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping figure still in his arms. He leaned his head down slightly and kissed Phil's forehead, raising an eyebrow when he saw Phil's eyes flicker open.

"Morning Philly," whispered Jeff, smiling down at Phil. Phil flinched slightly, shaking his head a bit, causing a frown to come to Jeff's lips. "What's wrong babe?"

"Don't call me that anymore please," he said softly, looking up at Jeff, "Philly, I mean, Luke called me that…."

"Jackass," he mumbled faintly before nodding his head, "Alright, I won't. I'll come up with something better later, Phil."

Phil smiled faintly before sitting up, stretching out his back after, "They look comfortable," he said with a soft chuckle as he looked over at Matt and John. Jeff sat up as well and glanced over, giggling softly. Matt was lying halfway on top of John, while John's lower body was curled up around Matt's, making both of the other men wonder what the heck happened during the night.

Standing up quietly, Jeff walked over to them and began to poke John's face while Phil walked over and began to poke Matt's face.

"ZOMBIE!" shouted Matt, his eyes flashing open as he jumped awake, his fists coming down hard onto John's chest.

"SHIT!" shouted John, his own eyes flashing open as he was hit, looking around at everything, "Damn, my legs are asleep."

"Well no duh, you are all wrapped around Matty," giggled Jeff, a wide grin on his lips. John rolled his eyes and unlatched his legs from Matt before climbing up off the bed, staggering slightly before falling to the floor, taking Jeff down with him.

"Hey, Jeffy is mine, get your own man," said Phil suddenly, stunning himself as he said that. Jeff looked up at Phil, grinning faintly.

"Um, I mean, well…" stated Phil as he sat down on the bed, frowning silently. Jeff shoved John off of him and crawled over to Phil, resting his head on Phil's legs.

"I'll be yours once we get rid of Luke once and for all," said Jeff grinning sheepishly up at Phil.

"How are we going to do that anyways?" asked Matt, breaking the silence that had fallen shortly after Jeff's statement. Jeff looked over at Matt, glaring slightly.

"Must you ruin everything with reality?" growled Jeff playfully as he stood up and sat next to Phil on the bed. Matt shrugged and climbed off of his bed before running into the bathroom, beating the still staggering John.

After all four men had showered; they made their way out of the room, eager to get something to eat. Phil paused though, his gaze following on Luke who was standing not that far away from them. He frowned as his gaze fell on the two black eyes that Luke had and the bloody lip.

"What happened to him?" whispered Phil as they walked past Luke, his gaze never leaving Luke's face until they were past him.

"Something tells me Mark and Glenn had too much fun punishing that guy last night," grinned Matt as they stepped into the elevator. Phil glanced over at Matt, frowning again.

"I don't want him hurt, I mean, what if he comes after me for it?" he questioned, pouting as he looked down at the floor, his mind racing with thoughts. He jumped when he felt an arm around his shoulders and raised his head, looking over at Jeff.

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise," said Jeff, kissing Phil's forehead lightly. "I'm sure Matt and John won't let him either."

Matt and John nodded as they stepped out of the elevator, making their way to the restaurant. The four of them sat down to a breakfast, eating away to fill their growing hunger.

An hour later, Phil found himself at the arena alone. Matt and John were in the ring practicing, and Jeff had been ordered to stay away from the arena. Sighing heavily, Phil continued his walk down the hall, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He turned a corner, planning to head back to Matt's locker room but froze when he found himself standing in front of a pissed off Luke.

"Philly," stated Luke before he knocked Phil out with a hit to the back of Phil's head with a piece of wood.

Groaning faintly, Phil awoke a while later, looking around the room he was trapped in. His eyes fell on Luke as he stood over Phil, a sadistic grin on his lips.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" whimpered Phil as he tried to crawl away from Luke but was unable to do so by the rope tied around his hands and wrists. Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Phil, throwing him against the nearest wall.

"You'll understand in due time," growled Luke as he grabbed Phil once more, yanking Phil's clothes off his body. Phil opened his mouth to yell, but instead he got a punch to the face for his efforts. He could feel and taste the blood seep into his mouth as he fell to the floor, a loud whimper leaving his lips before he felt something collide with the back of his head once more, followed by the ever familiar blackness as he once more blacked out.

After Luke was finished with Phil, he picked up the lifeless bloody body of the lighter man, and carried him over to a nearby janitor's closet, dumping the body in there before closing the door, locking it afterwards. He then started down the hall, a large smirk on his lips as he realized that no one would be able to find Phil in an unused janitor's closet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews =]**

**I hope Phil will stop getting tortured soon, but knowing Luke I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Just so no one is confused, the Chris mentioned in this story is Chris Irvine aka Chris Jericho, and the Adam mentioned is Adam Copeland aka Edge.**

**I own no one involved, they are all owned by the WWE.**

"Ow, must you hit me so hard," groaned Matt as he and John made their way back to Matt's locker room. John rolled his eyes, clapping Matt on the back, earning a loud groan of pain from the other man for his efforts.

"You need to toughen up Matt," teased John a smirk playing across his lips, "I mean if I can hurt you this easily, then imagine what someone bigger than me could do!"

Matt rolled his eyes as he walked into his locker room, his eyes scanning the room for Phil but he couldn't find him.

"Didn't we tell Phil to stay here?" questioned Matt as he looked around. John frowned faintly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, where could he have gone?" questioned John back as he walked further into the room, looking for Phil's stuff. "His stuff is still here, but he's not."

Matt pulled out his phone and called Phil's number, groaning faintly when he heard the distinct noise of Phil's phone ringing in his bag.

"Well that's just great," mumbled Matt as he changed into his street clothes, "You get changed; I'm going to go look for Phil."

John nodded and quickly went back to his own locker room, changing quickly. He rushed out of the room, knocking into Mark and Glenn as they walked down the hall.

"Where you heading in such a hurry?" questioned Mark, "Lose your mirror again?"

"Ha Ha very funny," said John sarcastically, "I'm in a hurry though. Phil's missing…"

Mark growled softly, looking around as did Glenn, both of them thinking the same thing, "We'll help. We need to find him before Luke does," stated Glenn taking off down the hall with Mark.

John headed off the other way, hurrying as he looked all around for Phil, hoping desperately that he could find him before it was too late.

Phil groaned softly to himself as he woke in the janitor's closet. He could feel a cold chill cover his body as his fingers reached out for something, anything so he could somehow figure out what was going on. He could feel the dried blood covering his lips; he could feel the blood that still dripped slowly from his face. He winced as he felt a dull throb in his head, reminding him of the blows to the back of his head.

Shaking, Phil tried to push himself up off of the floor but the room began to spin as he did and he collapsed back down on the floor, falling unconscious once more.

"Where is it?" mumbled Chris as he walked along the hall near to where Phil was, Adam at his side.

"Man I don't know why you're trying so hard to find a damn comb," said Adam, rolling his eyes, "You can always get another one."

Chris chose to ignore him as he continued down the hall, his eyes traveling all along the area before they fell on something on the floor. He frowned and stepped closer, all color draining from his face when he realized what it was. Adam looked curiously at Chris as he walked up to his side, his body turning cold as he stared at the puddle near the janitor's closet door.

"Is…is that blood?" asked Adam, his voice hoarse as he stared at the red puddle. Chris nodded, turning his gaze to the door. He grabbed the handle and tried to turn it, but couldn't. He began to tug at the door, fighting with it. Adam stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Chris' waist, pulling him backwards for a few minutes before the door swung open, sending both men backwards.

"Oh my god!" shouted Adam as he turned his gaze towards the closet, his eyes growing wide when he saw the bloody, naked Phil laying unconscious in it. He rushed over to Phil, his hands searching Phil's wrists for a pulse. "Chris go get help!" shouted Adam, looking over at Chris briefly before looking back at Phil.

After Chris ran off for help, Adam rushed into the nearest locker room and grabbed a blanket before coming back to Phil's side. He wrapped the weak man in the blanket then pulled him into his arms, rocking him slightly as he heard a series of whimpers spew from Phil's lips.

Chris panicked as he ran down the hall, his breathing heavy as he looked around for someone, anyone to help with Phil. He turned a corner and ran smack into Mark, sending Chris backwards to the floor.

"Watch where you're going Chris," growled Mark as Glenn walked out of the nearby men's room, shaking his head.

"He wasn't in there," said Glenn, turning his gaze to Chris, "What's he doing here?"

"I…I need help," panted Chris as he stood up, "Adam and I found Phil unconscious in a closet, he needs help!"

Mark shook his head, his eyes wide, "Glenn go find Matt or John, tell him what Chris said then get to the hospital, "ordered Mark. He then turned to Chris after Glenn took off, "Show me where he is."

Chris led Mark down a series of halls before they found Adam sitting on the floor, Phil wrapped tightly in his arms. Adam lifted his head, staring at the two men in front of him.

"He's breathing but just barely," said Adam softly, tucking the blanket tighter around Phil's body, "He keeps calling out for Jeff."

Mark sighed heavily as he leaned down, pulling Phil out of Adam's arms, "I'll take him to the hospital. Adam can you and Chris tell Teddy where we'll be?" asked Mark as he looked at them. They nodded their heads, frowning heavily. "Don't tell him what happened. Just say Phil is sick or something."

After he gave them their instructions, Mark hurried down the hall and out one of the back doors, laying Phil down in the back seat of his car. He drove to the hospital as quick as he could while still abiding by the laws. He ran into the hospital with Phil in his arms, hollering until nurses surrounded him, taking Phil from him.

"Mark!" shouted a voice from behind him. He spun around and looked at Matt as he rushed in with John and Jeff at his side, Glenn not far behind them. "What happened?" asked Matt hurriedly.

"I don't know. Adam and Chris found him," answered Mark as he shook his head, "The nurse said they'll have an update in a few hours."

The group of them settled themselves down in the chairs of the waiting room, but Jeff couldn't get himself to sit still. He paced the area quietly, his hands clasped tightly behind him, his eyes locked on the floor. Matt watched his brother with a frown, sighing softly. After all the work they had done to get the two of them back together, and now it seemed they were no better off.

"Jeffy, come here," said John softly, gaining Jeff's attention. Jeff sniffled softly as he walked over to John and sat in the man's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around John's neck. John wrapped his own arms around Jeff's waist, holding him close while they waited for news on Phil's condition.

A few hours later, Jeff was awoken by the soft whisperings of John in his ear. He opened his eyes and looked up at John, frowning faintly.

"Hey Jeffy, sorry to wake you but we got news on Phil," started John softly, frowning. Jeff's eyes light up with happiness at the words that came from John's lips, but that happiness died away when he saw the frown.

"Is he okay?" Jeff asked his voice cracking. John sighed softly before deciding to just come out and tell him.

"They said…they said that Phil was raped," whispered John, shaking his head as he fought back his own tears, "He's in a coma right now from the loss of blood."

Tears formed in Jeff's eyes as he stared at John then turned to Matt, hoping John was lying. When he saw the same frown on Matt's lips, the tears raced their way down his cheeks. He fought himself out of John's hold and ran out the hospital entrance, wanting nothing more than to get away from everything.

The group of them watched Jeff run off but none of them followed after him. They knew Jeff needed time on his own. They just hoped he wouldn't do something stupid over everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story, really I am! =]**

**Hopefully no one new pops up in this story, but I'm not holding my breath. They come when my muses state they want to be involved.**

**I own no one involved, they are all owned by the WWE.**

Jeff panted heavily as he ran down the street, his eyes blurred by the tears that ran down his cheeks, staining his cheeks. He slowed to a stop when he realized he was further from the hospital than he really would have liked. He sighed heavily as he looked around, wondering where the heck he was. He walked slowly forward, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark streets but finding it hard to do so. He sniffled softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping that would help some but it didn't.

Sighing once more, Jeff started down the street slowly, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket, his eyes casted down to the ground. He startled though when he heard a car from behind him. Peaking over his shoulder, he watched as a car slowed down next to him and a large man climbed out of the driver's seat. He jumped as the man came towards him, his face too hard to recognize in the dark.

Jeff turned, ready to run off when he heard the person speak, "Don't go running on me now Hardy boy," said Mark. Jeff spun around and looked up at him, sighing with relief.

"You scared me," he said softly, stepping towards the larger man. He felt Mark's arms wrap themselves around Jeff, pulling him towards him. He rested his head against Mark's body, sighing heavily as he wrapped his own arms around him.

"Let's get you back to the hospital boy," stated Mark after a minute, pulling away from Jeff. Jeff nodded, sniffling faintly as he walked back to the car and climbed in. They drove back to the hospital and walked back into the waiting room where they were greeted by the others.

"Oh thank god Jeff," said Matt as he rushed over to Jeff's side, "Don't go running off like that."

Jeff groaned faintly as he felt himself pulled into Matt's arms for a hug. He hugged his brother briefly before pulling away only to be pulled into John's arms.

"Don't scare us like that Jeffy," whispered John before he released Jeff. Jeff shrugged slightly before sitting down again, waiting with the others for news on Phil.

"Family of Phil Brooks?" called a doctor an hour later. Jeff jumped up and hurried over to him, biting his nails nervously.

"I'm his….well ex-boyfriend," said Jeff softly, turning his gaze to Matt as he stepped up next to Jeff.

"Phil's family isn't here," explained Matt, "They don't know about this yet. It's only us, his friends and co-workers."

The doctor nodded and turned to Jeff, "I'll take you back to see him now if you so wish," said the doctor.

Jeff frowned faintly, shaking his head quickly, "I can't see him yet," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly. Matt patted his brother on the back, wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulders.

"Why don't we let John go back there then?" asked Matt, hugging Jeff, "I'll stay out here with you."

Jeff nodded and turned, calling John over to them. John walked over to them, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's going on?" asked John. Matt explained the situation, and John nodded his head, "I'll go."

The doctor led John away as Matt turned to Jeff, leading him back over to the chairs. Jeff sat and threw his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

"It's okay Jeff, you can see him when you're ready," said Matt, rubbing his brother's back as he sat next to him, hoping that Jeff would be able to see Phil soon without being bothered by his possible appearance.

"I know," whispered Jeff, running a hand down his face before he looked over at Matt. "I just don't think I can deal with this right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Matt softly.

"I mean, I just got the man back and now someone is trying to take him from me," he answered gently. "I'm not sure I can handle fighting for him right now."

"You won't have to, the next time we see Luke we're taking him out once and for all," chimed in Mark as Glenn nodded in agreement.

Jeff smiled faintly at the two of them before looking back at Matt, "Can we go get something to eat Matty?" asked Jeff, smiling sheepishly. Matt chuckled softly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah come on bro," said Matt as he stood up. He turned to Mark, "If John comes out let him know we went to eat and we'll be back soon."

After Mark agreed, Mat walked outside with Jeff towards his car, watching Jeff carefully, "Hey Jeff," he said gaining his brother's attention, "Where you want to go to eat?"

"Hm," he said, thinking as he climbed into the car, "McDonalds!"

Matt laughed softly as he started the car and pulled away from the hospital, hoping that the trip for food would take Jeff's mind off of the situation for now.

Meanwhile, John stood outside of Phil's hospital room door, his hand wrapped tightly around the handle. The doctor had warned him to be prepared for what he might see, but it didn't help much. John was still unsure if he really wanted to see what had happened to Phil.

Sighing softly, John opened the door and walked in, his eyes averted from Phil until he shut the door and walked over to Phil's side. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the swollen eye, the bruises and the cuts that covered Phil's face. His eyes traveled down Phil's body to the bruises that he could see along his neck and top of his chest before disappearing underneath the covers. He shook as he reached out, brushing some hair back from Phil's face.

"Please Phil, wake up," whispered John as tears filled his eyes, darkening his eyes as he clutched Phil's hand tightly in his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews on this one guys, means a lot to me =]**

**I've decided to move ahead in time just a little a bit for this one so we can have little Punky wake up. That's my only reason.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

A soft groan broke the silence of the hospital room a week later as Phil shifted around in the bed; his eyes squeezed shut as he fidgeted. He groaned again as he opened his eyes, blinking as the harsh light hit his face, blinding him for a few minutes. He closed his eyes briefly before opening his eyes again and looking around. He frowned when he didn't see any of his friends sitting around him until the door opened and a nurse walked in, smiling faintly at him.

Phil kept his mouth shut as the nurse checked him over then when she went to leave, he got her attention.

"Where's my friends?" he asked softly, the frown more dominant on his lips.

"They had to head off for work," said the nurse, frowning herself, "I'm sorry Mr. Brooks, but a Mr. Hardy said that one of them will be around in a few days to get you if they can."

Phil watched as the nurse walked out and left him alone once more. He sighed heavily as he sank back on his bed, his eyes casted down towards the blanket. His friends had left him in some random hospital in some foreign city while they went to work. He felt anger build inside of him although he wasn't sure why. He understood that work was important, but he didn't like being left behind either.

A few days later, Phil was sitting up in his bed when the nurse came in stating that he had a visitor. A puzzled expression crossed his face but it disappeared when Luke walked in, a grin on his lips. Phil frowned as he sank back in his bed, watching as Luke shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, grabbing one of Phil's hands.

"What are you doing here Luke?" asked Phil softly, hoping that maybe Luke wasn't going to hurt him for once.

"What? I can't visit the man I love?" questioned Luke, a sick grin on his face. Phil gulped as Luke leaned down and forcefully kissed Phil, bruising his lips slightly before he pulled back. Phil pouted slightly as he looked up at Luke. "Problem is, you weren't supposed to be found."

Phil gulped once more as he felt Luke's hands reaching up his body and wrapping around his neck. He reached out and tried to pry Luke off of him, but he knew the other man was much stronger than him. He could feel the darkness seeping in once more when the door opened, and someone walked in.

"Hey Phil I-"started Jeff as he walked into the room but paused when he saw what was happening in front of him. He dropped the stuff he had brought and ran forward; jumping on Luke's back, smashing his fists into the sides of Luke's face. Luke released Phil and fought against Jeff, trying to pry him off of his back. Luke walked backwards quickly, slamming Jeff's body into the wall but Jeff refused to let go.

"Someone help!" shouted Jeff; a loud groan escaped him as his body was smashed once more back against the wall, his grip loosening slowly.

His shout got the attention of Mark outside, who had given Jeff the lift to the hospital, and brought him to the door to see what was happening. He rushed over to Luke, grabbing him around the throat with his own large hands.

"Jeff get off of him," growled Mark. Jeff jumped down off of Luke's back and ran for the bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking down at Phil. Mark walked with Luke out of the room, disappearing down the hall. Jeff turned his head from the door and back to Phil, sighing softly as he brushed Phil's air back from his face.

"Phil?" he called softly, watching as Phil stirred once more and opened his eyes, fear shining back at Jeff. Jeff frowned and leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Phil. "Phil, are you okay?"

Phil didn't answer; he just stared off into the distance, a lost look in his eyes. Jeff pulled back and stared at him, frowning when Phil didn't respond to him. He shook the other man a few times, hoping to get some kind of reaction but he got nothing.

"Phil, baby can you hear me?" asked Jeff again, his own fear starting to force its way into his eyes. Phil still didn't answer; he just kept looking past Jeff.

Jeff sighed heavily as he stood up and left the room, leaning against the wall just past the door. He kept his head down, his fingers tangled in his hair as he thought. Why wasn't Phil answering him? He couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried to figure it out.

"You okay?" asked a voice, startling Jeff. He turned his head and looked over at Mark, shaking his head in response.

"Phil won't talk to me. He has this really far off look in his eyes," he answered softly, stepping into the doorway of Phil's room and looking at him. Mark stepped up behind him, resting a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"I think he's just really traumatized right now," said Mark slowly, "It's only natural after everything that's happened to him."

"What do I do?" asked Jeff, his voice cracking slightly.

"Give him time, he'll come back around," answered Mark, hoping in his heart that he was right. He hated seeing either man upset, although it bothered him more when Jeff was upset more so than Phil. "I'll see if we can get him out of here now," he commented before walking away.

Jeff stared at Phil's body, sighing heavily as he walked back into the room and sat in the chair beside the bed. He watched Phil curiously, his brain trying to figure out how he was going to get Phil back to his normal self.

"Come on Jeff, let's Phil out of here," stated Mark as he walked back into the room. Jeff nodded and grabbed the bag he had brought from where he dropped it earlier. He pulled the clothes out of it and helped Phil get dressed, his hands kept to himself for now. He led Phil out of the hospital room, walking alongside of him. He jumped when he felt Phil wrap himself around his arm, tightening the grip as they walked. He smiled faintly down at Phil as they walked out to the car then climbed into the back seat with Phil. Jeff kept his gaze on Phil for most of the ride, watching as the other man curled up against the window and fell asleep. He sighed softly as he rested himself against his own window before he too fell asleep.

"Jeff wake up," growled a voice a few hours later. He frowned as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness.

"What?" he groaned softly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "What's going on?"

"We're at the hotel and I need you to get out of my car Hardy boy," said Mark, pulling Jeff up out of the seat and standing him up next to the car.

"Where's Phil?" asked Jeff as he looked around for the other man.

"Inside, he was too cold out here," answered Mark, handing Jeff the bags. Jeff groaned heavily as he walked inside with the bags, spotting Phil over on a couch sitting with Matt.

"Hey Matt, give me a hand bro?" he asked as he walked over. Matt nodded and took a few of the bags before looking at Phil. "Come on Phil, let's go sleep."

Phil followed them silently up to the room, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he walked, his head held down. They walked into the room and sat around on the beds. Phil walked over to one of the beds and laid himself down on the far side, curling up on his side.

Jeff watched him from where sat, a frown on his lips. He turned to look at Matt, spotting the same frown on his brother's lips. They sat silently for a while, the only noise coming from the TV until a series of soft whimpers filled the room. Jeff turned his head, looking over at Phil as he listened to the whimpers, watching as Phil lashed out at something only he could see.

Frowning, Jeff crawled over and laid himself down next to Phil, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He held Phil's shaking frame until he settled down, then Jeff too fell asleep, hoping and praying that Phil would speak to him again soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's been such a hectic past couple of days for me with homework and my mum having a heart attack the other week. All of my muses spent the time comforting me rather than giving me ideas, but they've gone back to normal now.**

**I tried my best with Phil's little breakdown, I hope it's okay!**

**Sorry it's not very long, next one will be though!**

**I own no one involved in this story, they all, unfortunately, belong to the WWE.**

The bright sunshine casted it's way into the room the next morning, wakening Phil from the little sleep he managed to get after his nightmares had settled. He rolled onto his side and looked up at the still sleeping Jeff, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Jeff's lips. He rose from the bed after unlatching the hold Jeff on had him, and walked to the bathroom, being careful not to wake Matt or John up along the way.

Stepping into the bathroom, Phil shut the door behind him quietly then turned on the shower, waiting for the hot water before he even bothered to undress. Once the water was hot, he stripped out of his clothes and climbed underneath the water, shutting the curtain behind him. He winced slightly as the hot water splashed against his scarred skin. He lowered his gaze, his eyes falling on the bruises, the cuts and everything that else that marked his once flawless skin.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he reached for the washcloth and soap. He scrubbed and scrubbed at his skin, watching as his pale skin turned red from his torturous scrubbing. He quickly washed his hair before grabbing the washcloth and soap. He scrubbed once more at his skin as the tears began to race down his cheeks, mixing in with the water from the shower head.

His body began to shake as he dropped the cloth to the floor and reached out, resting his hands against the wall. He stared down at the bottom of the shower, his eyes clouded with tears as he shook, his grip on the wall being the only thing holding him up. He could fill the water beginning to turn cold, but he didn't bother turning it off. Instead, he dropped to his knees and sat himself down underneath the shower head, covering his face from the water that smacked against his head, his sobs growing louder with every passing minute.

Meanwhile, Jeff sat up in bed, rubbing slightly at his eyes. He yawned tiredly as he looked around for Phil, his messy blue hair making it hard to see from its place in his eyes. He swatted his hair back before standing up and heading for the bathroom, deciding to check there for Phil. He yawned once more as he stepped up outside of the bathroom door, freezing slightly when he heard Phil sobbing. A frown forced its way to his lips as he grabbed the door handle, turning it. He was surprised to find it still unlocked, and stepped into the bathroom. Jeff looked towards the shower where the sobs seemed to be coming from, and moved the curtain back slightly, looking own at the cowering Phil.

Jeff reached into the shower and turned off the water, figuring that might shake Phil out of his stance. Phil raised his head slightly and looked up at Jeff, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Jeff frowned once more before grabbing a nearby tall and kneeling down next to Phil. He wrapped the towel tightly around Phil's body then pulled him from the shower. He sat with his back against the wall before pulling Phil between his legs and letting the other man rest his head on his chest. He sighed softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Phil, staring down at the broken man.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there with Phil before he felt the other man begin to move around. Phil looked up at Jeff slightly, a soft look beginning to form once more in his eyes before the fear he felt inside banished it. Jeff frowned at the fear he saw in Phil's eyes and tightened his grip around Phil.

"Jeff," whispered Phil softly, his eyes locked on Jeff's, "I'm scared."

Jeff nodded slightly, tears forming in his own eyes. He had never once heard Phil legitimately say that he was scared before, and it tore him up inside knowing that he couldn't save Phil. He tightened his grip around Phil, holding him close as he promised himself that he would never, ever let anyone hurt Phil again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**Thank you to those that mentioned my mum in your comments. She's doing better; she's taking things slow though but thank you for showing concern.**

**This chapter is so sad =[ That's all I can say!**

**I own no involved in this story, at all, they are all owned by the WWE and themselves!**

John sat up in bed a few hours later, yawning tiredly. He climbed out from underneath the covers and staggered his way to the bathroom, yawning as he walked. He opened the bathroom door, jumping at the sight of Jeff and Phil asleep in each other's arms on the floor. He shook his head playfully and walked back into the bedroom, heading over to Matt's sleeping figure. He then proceeded to wake the man up, shaking him violently.

"Damn it, man stop shaking me," grumbled Matt as he opened his eyes, taking in John's appearance, "Dude, forget how to operate a comb this morning?"

John glared at him silently before turning and heading for the bathroom, he stopped outside of the door and looked over at Matt. "Get your fat ass over here and help me move your brother and his lover," stated John.

Matt rolled his eyes and stood up, heading over to where John was standing, "I am not fat," he pouted playfully at John. He walked into the bathroom and picked up Phil, holding the towel tightly around Phil's body before heading out of the bathroom with him. John walked in after him and grabbed Jeff, pulling him up into his arms and carrying him out of the bathroom as well.

After dumping both boys on the other bed, Matt crashed on his own bed while John hurried into the bathroom, mumbling to himself about how horrible his hair was going to look now.

Jeff rolled over a few minutes later and sat up, yawning tiredly. He looked down at Phil's sleeping body then over at Matt, raising an eyebrow at him.

"John needed the bathroom," said Matt simply. Jeff nodded and climbed off the bed, staggering slightly on his way to his bag. He changed into a pair of clean clothes before turning to look at Matt.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get a soda," stated Jeff as he headed out the door, not even giving Matt a chance to say anything. He walked down to the soda machine, depositing his money and waiting for his soda to pop out. Reaching down, he grabbed the soda and turned, heading back to his room when he saw Vince walking down the hall from the other direction. He kept his gaze down, not even noticing that they were heading for the same door before they both stepped up to the door at the same time.

"Oh, sorry sir," said Jeff softly, stepping towards the door and unlocking it. He walked in and was about to shut it when Vince pushed his way in. Matt jumped off the bed at the sight of Vince, tripping slightly over his shoes and crashing against the other bed, scaring Phil awake.

"What's going on?" asked Phil suddenly, looking all around. Jeff walked over to him and sat next to him, rubbing his back to calm him some.

"Matt!" yelled John from the bathroom as he opened the door and walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, "You used all my sham-"he stopped suddenly when he saw Vince looking at him.

"Go get dressed John," ordered Vince, waving his hand towards John. John nodded and darted back into the bathroom, dressing quickly before stepping out again and sitting on the bed next to Matt.

"Sir, what's going on?" asked Matt softly.

Vince looked at all of them before clearing his throat and beginning, "I heard about what's going on between you, Phil, and Luke," he said, turning his gaze to Phil. Phil shifted uncomfortably, moving closer to Jeff for protection. "And as such, it has resulted in two of my top stars beating him up."

Phil gulped silently, looking at the others briefly before looking at Vince, "Sir, Luke hurt me. He…he raped me."

Vince stared at him silently, shaking his head, "Be that as it may, I had to suspend Mark and Glenn for fighting outside of the ring," he said, ignoring the looks of disgust from the others, "And I'm going to have to warn all of you. If any of you touch Luke again, in anyway, I'm going to have to suspend you as well."

The group nodded silently, waiting for Vince to leave but he didn't, "Uh, is there anything else sir?" asked John softly.

"Yes there is," he said, clearing his throat again, "I want none of this to hit the reporters or to go into the ring so leave all your nasty business backstage or else I will suspend you."

The group nodded again, watching as Vince left the room. Phil turned to Jeff, frowning heavily, "It's my entire fault," he said tears welling up in his eyes. "If it wasn't for me, Mark and Glenn wouldn't be suspended."

Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around Phil, holding him close as he looked at his brother and John, begging silently for some help.

"Phil it wasn't your fault," said John slowly, "Luke brought this all upon himself."

"Yeah, it's not like you asked for him to do any of this," said Matt in agreement. Phil looked at the two of them before turning to look up at Jeff who smiled faintly down at him. Phil nodded and stood up from the beds with them, leaving the room to get some breakfast.

A few hours later, Phil found himself standing at the airport, waiting for his plane to board. He looked over at Jeff, watching as he talked on the phone, and then turned to look at John and Matt as they talked about their latest matches. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to look at Jeff once more, waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Damn it," growled Jeff a few moments later after hanging up his phone. Phil looked at him with a frown, as did John and Matt. Jeff sighed heavily before turning to look at all of them, "That was Vince. He said I can't go to the next arena."

Phil gaped silently, grabbing Jeff's arm tightly. Jeff looked at him, frowning again, "Easy Phil. Matt and John will protect you and you can always call me," he said in reassurance. Phil shook his head before wrapping his arms tightly around Jeff, holding him as tightly as he could. Before too long though, he felt himself being pulled away from Jeff by John and Matt. Phil forced himself free and hugged Jeff tightly again, pressing his forehead against the side of Jeff's neck.

"Phil, we have to go," said John softly, waiting off to the side with Matt. Phil pulled back and stared at Jeff silently before kissing him deeply on the lips, pulling back slowly after. He walked slowly away with John and Matt, his head held down as he kept an arm wrapped around John's, holding on tightly.

"Phil, you okay?" asked Matt an hour into the flight as he stared at Phil. Phil turned his gaze from the window and looked at Matt, shaking his head silently. "Don't worry; we'll see Jeff in a few weeks when we can go home."

Although Phil was happy about that, he couldn't bring himself to show it. They landed a half hour later, and were on their way to the hotel a few minutes after that. Phil was silent for the ride, though it didn't go unnoticed by either John or Matt. They walked up to their room, throwing their bags down on the bed.

"Going for a walk," mumbled Phil before he left the hotel room. He walked down the hall and out to the hotel's pool, staring down at the bright, clear water. He sighed softly and walked over to one of the nearby chairs, sitting himself down slowly.

He was just about comfortable when he felt his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He fished the phone out and put to his ear, shivering slightly at the heavy breathing from the other side followed by a shout from John before the line went dead.

Jumping out of the chair, Phil ran back inside and up the four flights of stairs, not even bothering with the elevator. He ran to his room and falling short a few steps from it when he saw the door wide open. He walked forward slowly, stepping into the room. The sight though, nearly made him sick to his stomach.

A few feet from the door, was John, lying in a small puddle of blood. Phil walked forward more, looking over the bed to where Matt laid in a small puddle of blood himself, the nightstand laying on top of him. Phil gulped loudly before suddenly turning and running out of the room. He ran to the next room and pounded on the door, jumping when it opened, revealing Adam.

"What are you doing Phil?" he asked but before he could get an answer, he was shoved backwards by Phil. Phil ran over to the phone and dialed 911, quickly giving the details to the operator before hanging up the phone. He then turned to Adam, his breathing heavy before he collapsed in Adam's arms, crying heavily. Adam frowned, and walked them over to the bed, sitting down on it. He held Phil tightly as he watched the emergency personnel arrive and take John and Matt from the other room. He released his grip on Phil silently before walking to the other room, staring at the puddle of bloods. He turned, his eyes falling on a note that was resting on a nearby mirror. He grabbed it and returned to Phil, holding the note out to him.

Taking the note, Phil frowned when he recognized the handwriting.

_Philly,_

_Now there is no one to protect you…._

_Love,  
Luke_

Phil's hands shook as he held the note before fainted, his body falling on the bed. Adam frowned, placing him higher up on the bed before leaving to tell the boss what happened, leaving Phil alone in his room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys, wow 31 reviews, very nice to see =]**

**Um, so yeah, there are some odd relationships in this one. Besides the usual, there's Chris/Paul and Adam/Jay. It's teased mainly, nothing big but yeah.**

**Sorry to some if I don't nail Chris well with his way of talking and personality, he's hard to do for me.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Adam sighed heavily as he stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. He began to make his way towards the entrance when he heard running footsteps from behind him. He stopped and turned, spotting Chris running towards him.

"Adam! What's going on?" he asked once he was close enough, "I saw them taking a bloody Matt and John away."

Adam sighed heavily, running a hand back through his hair, "I don't know man," he said with a frown, "Phil came bashing on my door, called 911 and I saw them take the two away."

"You didn't hear anything?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, I wasn't in my room until a couple of minutes before Phil came to the door," he responded, turning and heading once more towards the door. Chris followed after him, running a hand back through his own hair.

"One of us should stay with Phil, keep an eye on him," said Chris with a sigh. Adam turned, thinking over what Chris had said. It certainly was a good idea. If someone was out to take out everyone that watched over Phil, it would be a good idea to keep a new set of eyes on him.

"Go up to my room and watch him. I'm going to see Vince," he said then climbed into his car and shut the door before Chris could even protest. Chris growled faintly as he watched Adam peel out of the parking lot before turning and heading back into the hotel.

Phil stirred awake an hour later, opening his eyes slowly, confused as to where he was. He sat up slowly, a hand finding its way to his aching head. He turned his head to a sound, jumping when he found Chris staring at him, watching him.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"I'm not quite sure," responded Chris with a frown, "Adam said you passed out, he went to see Vince."

"Then why are you here?" he questioned once more, swinging his legs around and standing up. Chris stood up as well, keeping a close distance to Phil.

"He wanted me to watch you, make sure it didn't happen again," said Chris, watching as Phil made his way towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Phil looked back at him briefly before turning back around, "Back to my room," he grunted, stepping out the door. He walked to his room next door and stepped in, his eyes falling on the puddles of blood. He staggered back out the door, falling to the floor with a hand covering his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes.

Chris stepped out of the other room and walked over to Phil, pulling him up from the floor. He pulled him back into Adam's room, placing him back down on the bed before taking a seat next to him.

"What's going on Phil?" asked Chris gently, resting a hand on Phil's shoulder.

Phil looked at him with a frown, tears shining in his eyes. "Well…" he started before going into a long explanation of what's happened so far with him and Luke.

Meanwhile, Adam stood outside of Vince's empty office, groaning faintly to himself. Of all the times for the boss to be actually needed and he was missing. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest before glaring down the hall, waiting for any sign of Vince.

"So let me get this straight, Luke is in love with you yet rapes you because you want to be back with Jeff who you still love, and loves you?" asked Chris, staring at Phil from his spot by the window. Phil nodded, sighing softly.

"I think I just gave myself a headache," mumbled Chris, holding a hand to his head. Phil laughed softly, rolling his eyes at Chris. "Why can't you guys ever be normal?"

"What do you know about normal Chris?" asked Phil, raising an eyebrow at him, "You're the one that wants Paul all to himself."

"Ew gross," said Chris, shuddering slightly, "I do not want Hunter, that's gross."

"No you idiot," mumbled Phil, rolling his eyes, "Paul as in Big Show, sheesh!"

"Oh, well….," said Chris, trailing off at the end, "So where is Jeff?"

Phil frowned faintly once more, "Vince told him he couldn't come to this time. He had to go home," said Phil, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," said Chris, walking over and taking a seat next to Phil. Phil shrugged, resting his head against Chris' shoulder, his eyes locked once more on the carpet.

Meanwhile, Adam was growing more and more impatient with every second that past before he finally spotted Vince walking down the hall, his eyes locked on a stack of papers in his hands.

"Hey Vince!" shouted Adam, gaining the older man's attention, "I need to have a word with you."

"What is it Copeland?" asked Vince as he unlocked his office door and walked in, followed shortly by Adam.

"It's about Phil," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs that were in front of the desk. "Well, not really about him, but about people close to him."

"Just get on with it Copeland," growled Vince as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Right, sir, well, you see someone attacked John and Matt while they were in their room. Phil wasn't there though," explained Adam, "There was a note addressed to Phil as well, but I didn't see who it was from."

Vince stared at Adam for a few minutes before grunting, nodding his head, "Alright well, find the note, and tell me who's from. After that, I'll figure out the proper way to deal with all of this."

"What about until then?" asked Adam carefully, "I mean, Phil isn't safe if someone is taking out all those close to him."

Vince thought about it for a minute before speaking, "You watch over him, you and whoever the hell you want," he growled, "Now get out of my office!"

Adam nodded and raced out the door, more than eager to get away from the boss and back to the hotel where Phil and Chris were waiting.

"Chris, why does Luke want to hurt me?" asked Phil after a few moments of silence, looking up from his place on Chris' chest.

"I don't know Phil," he responded softly, "I never did like Luke though. He always gave me a creepy feeling. Even back when he was here as Festus, he always made me uncomfortable."

Before Phil could respond though, the door opened and Adam walked in, smiling faintly at the two of them.

"Well you two look real comfortable," he teased, looking at Phil as he laid in Chris' arms, his head resting on Chris' chest while Chris was leaning back against the headboard.

"Oh shush," said Phil with a roll of his eyes as he sat up, "What did Vince say?"

"He wants to see the note," answered Adam as he sat on the other bed, "After that, he'll figure things out."

Phil frowned heavily, shaking his head, "But Vince knows who it is! He knows Luke is after me! Why doesn't he see it?!" he exasperated.

"Easy Phil," said Adam as Chris rubbed Phil's back to calm him down, "Vince isn't exactly firing on all cylinders right now. After I give him the note, he'll put two and two together, and then Luke will be out of here faster than Hunter takes a shower."

Phil stared at him, a confused expression on his face, "I don't think that's possible," he said with a frown, "No one can beat Hunter's fast showers, it's impossible."

Adam slapped a hand across his forehead, shaking his head, "Whatever Phil, as long as Luke is gone, then it doesn't matter how fast it is," he said with a groan as he stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Phil nodded and turned to look at Chris, a devilish smirk coming to his lips, "Adam's back now so you can go find Paul now and tell him you love him!" said Phil, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

Chris glared at him before standing up, "I'm leaving, but not to see Paul," he lied before scurrying out of the room, leaving a laughing Phil behind.

"What's your problem?" asked Adam when he appeared from the bathroom a half hour later to find a still laughing Phil on the bed.

"Oh nothing, just teasing Chris about his unrequited love over Paul," responded Phil, straightening himself up.

"Hunter Paul or Big Show Paul?" asked Adam, a puzzled look on his face.

"Big Show Paul," answered Phil as he stood up to head for the bathroom, "I'm going to get a shower, could you go back to my room and get my things? I don't think I can stay in there any longer."

Adam nodded and left the room as Phi disappeared into the bathroom. He gathered Phil's things then brought them to his own room, throwing them down. He then walked over to his bed and fell back on it, pulling out his phone and proceeding to text Jason.

Phil appeared from the bathroom a little while later, grabbing his clothes. He returned to the bathroom to get dressed then stepped back out, taking a seat on the other bed, watching Adam.

"What do you want?" asked Adam, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

"Humph!" responded Phil, lying down under the covers, "Nothing."

Adam turned his head to watch Phil, tilting his head to the side as the other man rolled over so his back was to Adam before falling asleep. Adam rolled his eyes before sending another message to Jason. He then threw the phone aside and curled up in his own bed, drifting off to sleep himself a little while after that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I created a banner for this story in case some of you haven't been by my profile lately. Just click on my name and click on "The Darkest Days Story Banner" which should lead you to the banner I made. Please review that too if you can, thanks!**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Phil sat quietly in the car as he and Adam made their way to the hospital the next morning to visit John and Matt. He sighed softly as he rested his head against the window, his mind shifting back to the damage that had been done to their room. The maids had cleaned it up already, but he couldn't shake the images of blood on the carpet or the tossed furniture from his mind.

"Phil, Phil!" said Adam, shoving Phil slightly. Phil jumped and turned to look at him, his eyes wide. "We're here."

They stepped out of the car and headed into the hospital, Phil never once leaving Adam's side. After all the times he had spent in the hospital, and after everything that had happened, Phil was a bit unsure to ever truly be alone again. He watched quietly as Adam asked about their friends, and then turned to him, motioning for Phil to follow.

They followed a nurse to a hospital room before she left them. Adam walked into the room first, followed closely by Phil. He was thankfully, well a bit, that John and Matt were sharing a room, though he wished they weren't in here at all.

"Hey Phil," greeted John, spotting the two of them first. Phil smiled faintly as he walked over, his arms wrapping tightly around John. He rested his head against the side of John's neck, frowning faintly.

"What the heck happened?" asked Adam as he took a seat on the edge of Matt's bed, looking up at Matt then over at John.

"Is it really that hard to guess?" questioned Matt, rolling his eyes. Adam glared slightly at him, smacking his leg lightly.

"Luke attacked us," responded John, rubbing Phil's back slowly, "Well not just him. He had help, but I don't know who they were."

Matt shook his head, "Me either," he stated, "They weren't part of the roster, I know that much."

Adam looked between them curiously, raising an eyebrow at Matt, "You're saying you were attacked by a fan or outsider?" he questioned, running a hand back through his hair.

"Yeah, I mean, what else could he have been?" questioned John, glancing down at Phil. Phil sat back, looking up at him then over at Matt.

"He could be a worker backstage," responded Phil, sighing softly, "Either way though, that just means Luke has help. He has someone helping him get to me."

Matt shook his head, "No one is going to be getting to you," he responded, "After we get out of here, we're going to Vince and putting a stop to all of this."

"No way," interrupted Adam, "I've already spoken to Vince, I'll continue to handle it."

Matt stared at him curiously before shrugging and leaning back in his bed, "Now that that's taken care," he started, "Can we get out of here soon?"

The rest chuckled softly, shaking their heads at Matt's eagerness to get out of the hospital.

"I'll go find out," said Adam as he stood up from the bed and left the room. Phil watched him leave before turning to look at the other two men still in the room with him.

"I'm sorry this happened," said Phil softly, looking down at his hands. He looked up though when he felt John patting his arm.

"It's not your fault Phil," said John gently, "Please stop blaming yourself."

Mat nodded in agreement, "Yeah man, it's not your fault."

Phil sighed softly but kept quiet, his head held low. The room was silent before the door opened and Adam walked back in, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Doctor will be by in a minute," he said as he sat back down on the edge of Matt's bed, "Then you can go back to the hotel."

As if on cue, the doctor walked into the room and explained that Matt and John couldn't set foot into the ring for a few weeks, but aside from that they were perfectly fine. After the discharge papers were signed, Phil helped John out to the car while Adam helped Matt. They drove back to the hotel, and then assisted the two injured boys into their hotel room, putting them down on the beds.

Later that afternoon, Phil stood near gorilla position before his next match. He sighed softly as he turned his gaze to the nearby screen, watching the match playing out before his.

"Hey Phil," said a female voice from behind him. Phil turned, spotting Serena and Luke walking to him. He shivered slightly as Luke stepped up next to him.

"Hey Serena, Luke," greet Phil gently, "Ready to head out?"

They nodded silently, Luke never once taking his eyes off of Phil. Phil kept his own gaze away from Luke for the most part, his heart picking up as the other stars came to the backstage after their match. Then, after the commercial break, his music started, signaling the entrance of him and his followers.

Walking out, Phil did his best to keep himself under control during most of the segment. He hated having to deal with Luke at his side all the time, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Luke was just as much a part of the roster as he was.

After the match, Phil walked backstage quickly, hoping to get away from Luke when he felt Luke's arms wrap around him, yanking him backwards.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked lowly to Phil, holding him close.

"Please Luke, let me go," responded Phil, fighting slightly against Luke's hold.

Luke ignored him as he started off down the hall, not even noticing that Serena was watching them. She darted down another hall instead, stopping outside of Adam's locker room. She knocked a few times, waiting impatiently for him to open the door. When he did, she launched into her little report of what she saw.

"Slow down Serena," said Adam, holding a hand up, "What about Phil?"

"Luke just took off with him, he wouldn't let Phil go," she said slower than before.

"What way?" asked Adam, stepping out of his room.

After Serena gave him the directions of where Luke went, Adam headed off again, running into Chris along the way. Without a word, Adam grabbed Chris' arm and led him along on his search for Phil, not even bothering to fill Chris in on what was going on.

"Luke let go of me!" said Phil loudly as he was carried out to a car in the parking lot. He jumped slightly in Luke's hold when he saw someone leaning against the car waiting for them. The man, as far as Phil could see in the limited light, was tall and muscular, but Phil couldn't make much else out.

Luke opened the car door and began to shove Phil into the back seat, growling loudly when Phil tried to fight back. Before either man knew what was happening though, Adam and Chris charged at them from behind, knocking Luke away from Phil.

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted Adam to Phil. Phil ran back towards the arena, slamming the door shut behind him. He fell to his knees on the hard floor, his body shaking as he sat there, waiting for the others. While he sat there, he felt someone wrap their arms around him, scaring him slightly until he saw it was only Serena.

They sat there silently for a bit before Adam walked back in with Chris, wiping at the blood dripping from his nose.

"Those assholes got away," growled Chris, wiping a little bit of blood from his lip, "Sorry Phil."

Phil shook his head slightly, standing up with Serena, "Can we go back to the hotel now?" he asked softly.

They nodded and headed back to the locker room to get their things before returning to the hotel. Phil walked into his new room, spotting John and Matt both asleep in their beds. He walked over to John's bed and climbed underneath the covers next to him, holding himself tightly against the other man while Adam and Chris watched.

"I'm going to see Vince tomorrow," said Adam as he walked to his room, "Luke needs to be stopped."

Chris nodded in agreement, "I'll go with you," he said before walking off to his own room. Adam walked into his room after that, both men hoping to rest up before visiting the boss in hopes of possibly getting rid of Luke for good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! =]**

**I hope some of you liked the banner I made; I saw no comments about it, but yeah.**

**Anyways, I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE.**

Phil sighed gently to himself as he sat in catering, his head in his hands. The last couple of days had really taken a toll on him, and now he could hardly function without someone's help.

Over the last couple of days, John and Matt had healed up some from their attack, but not to a point where they could set foot into the ring yet. Phil had found himself surrounded by baby sitters everywhere he went, and he still had no Jeff to make him feel anywhere close to normal. The worst though, came when Phil was told that Luke was still missing, and no one had seen or heard from him for days.

A shiver ran down Phil's spine as he sat there, sighing gently to himself. He could hear the footsteps of others in catering, but he didn't pay any attention to them until he heard someone call out his name. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes falling on Adam and Chris as they came over to him, identical grins on their faces.

"We have a surprise for you," stated Adam once they were at Phil's side," Back in my locker room."

Phil shook his head, turning his gaze away from them, "I'm not in the mood for a surprise guys," he said softly.

"Oh believe us, you'll like this one," said Chris as he and Adam grabbed Phil's wrists, pulling him up from the chair. They led him out of catering and to Adam's locker room, holding tight as he tried to fight his way free.

"I don't want a surprise guys," said Phil once they were outside of Adam's locker room.

"Just open the door," said Adam with a roll of his eyes.

Phil sighed as he grabbed the door handle and flung the door open, not really expecting anything that he wanted.

"Jeff!" he shouted when he saw Jeff standing there, a grin on his lips. Phil ran over to the other man, jumping up into Jeff's arms, and his own wrapping tightly around Jeff's neck.

"Hey Philly cheese steak," he said with a grin, holding onto Phil tightly as Adam closed the locker room door, giving the two men their privacy. Phil held onto Jeff tightly for a few minutes, his face buried in the blue and green hair that he loved so much.

"I didn't think you'd be coming back," he whispered to Jeff, tightening his grip even more. Jeff smiled, pushing Phil back slightly so he could look at him.

"They can't get rid of me that easily," he said as he sat down on the bench, pulling Phil onto his lap. "Now, tell me everything that I've missed."

Phil took in a deep breath before he began his retelling of everything that had happened since Jeff had left him.

Meanwhile, Luke stood outside of Phil's locker room, the man from the other night standing next to him.

"Look, I said I'd get you in here, but I didn't say I'd help you with this," mumbled the other man, looking at Luke as Luke walked into Phil's locker room.

"Shut up," grumbled Luke as he picked up his bag, placing it on the floor next to him. "I need to get this ready before Phil returns."

"Well as far as I can tell," said Jeff as he looked down at Phil, "Luke needs to be taken care of once and for all."

Phil nodded, sighing gently, "I know, but he's so powerful," he said with a sigh, "And this new guy isn't helping much either."

Jeff shook his head, "Let's not worry about Luke tonight," he said, kissing Phil's lips gently, "Let's head back to the hotel and just spend some time together by ourselves."

Phil grinned, standing up from Jeff's lap. He grabbed Jeff's hand and led him out of the locker room, heading back towards his own so he could grab his bag before heading back to the hotel.

"Maybe we can order a movie or s-"said Phil, stopping as he opened the door to his locker room, his eyes falling on the various things that Luke had left for him.

On the bench, was a teddy bear with a red heart in its paws, "I love you" printed on the heart. Next to the bear, was a book, and on the other side was a vase filled with red roses, the brightest shade Phil had ever seen before. Phil walked over to the stuff silently, his eyes locked on the book. He picked it up off of the bench and cracked it open, his body running cold as he found himself staring down at pages and pages of himself.

Jeff walked quietly up behind Phil and glanced over his shoulder at the book, grumbling softly when he saw the pages of pictures.

"He's turned into a stalker," mumbled Jeff, taking the book out of Phil's hands and putting it in his bag. He turned to Phil, expecting to see him still standing there, but instead, he saw nothing. "Phil!" he shouted, running out the door.

Down the hall, Phil ran as fast as he could to put distance between himself and that book. As he turned around a corner though, he ran straight into something, or rather someone, rather large, knocking him back down onto the floor.

"You okay Phil?" asked a gruff voice. Phil lifted his head slowly, jumping when he saw Mark standing over him, Glenn right behind him.

"You're back!" said Phil as he stood up from the floor, hugging Mark tightly though the older man didn't return the hug.

"Yeah, Vince decided that apparently Luke is more so in the wrong than we are," said Mark, gesturing between himself and Glenn, "Now, why were you running?"

Before Phil could respond though, Jeff came running up behind him, grabbing his arm.

"Why did you run off like that?" questioned Jeff, panting gently.

Phil sighed gently, "He's stalking me now, or something," he answered softly, "I can't get away from Luke."

Mark exchanged looks with Glenn before turning to look at Phil, "He's still after you?" he questioned lowly.

Phil nodded, glancing over at the two of them, "He just left me a book of pictures of myself, roses, and a teddy bear," he responded, tears welling up in his eyes, "He's not stopping."

Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around Phil, holding him against him, "We'll stop him Phil," he said softly, rubbing Phil's back to help calm him.

"I've got an idea," said Mark, turning all attention to him, "But we'll need help with it. Jeff you take Phil back to the hotel, keep an eye on him. Glenn and I will round up some help and see if we can get rid of Luke."

Jeff nodded then led Phil back down the hall towards Phil's locker room, they walked into the room and Jeff grabbed his bag then Phil's turning to him.

"Come on Phil, let's get out of here," he said gently, ushering Phil out of the room and out to the parking lot.

"You think we can find some help?" asked Glenn as he and Mark walked down another hall.

"I hope so," mumbled Mark in response as they walked into Mark's locker room.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Jeff walked with Phil to the room Phil shared with Matt and John. Opening the door, Jeff ushered Phil in then followed him, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey bro!" greet Matt from his spot on one bed next to John, their backs resting against the headrest. Jeff grinned faintly at him before looking over at Phil, watching as the man climbed into the other bed, curling up underneath the covers and pulling them up over his head, hiding himself from the others.

"What happened to him?" asked Matt, following Jeff's gaze to Phil before looking back at Jeff.

Jeff sighed gently as he sat down on the edge of bed near Matt's feet, his gaze down as he retold the two of them what they had seen. John shook his head, a look of disgust on his face while Matt sat in silence.

"We need to stop that man," mumbled John, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Jeff nodded silently, "Mark has a plan," he said softly, "They just need help."

"Wait," said Matt gently, looking at his brother, "Mark's back?"

Jeff nodded again, "Both of them are. Apparently Vince has seen the error of his ways."

"About damn time," said Matt, John nodded his head in agreement.

John glanced over at the lump that was Phil, frowning faintly, "You should go lay down with him Jeff," he said, looking back at Jeff, "He could use the attention."

Rising from the bed, Jeff walked over to the other bed and laid himself down next to Phil, wrapping his arms tightly around Phil's body, refusing to leave him for the rest of the day and night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =]**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this one, I have no idea where it's going anymore, so it's a bit of a struggle to post.**

**This one is a bit long, I'm sorry but I hope you like it =]**

**Anyways, I own no one involved, they all belong to WWE, and TNA.**

The next day, Phil found himself alone in the arena again. Why he kept ending up alone, he wasn't quite sure. He was kind of tired of it, and tired of being attacked whenever he was alone. He sighed gently as he walked down the hall, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Somehow during all of his walking, Phil had managed to get himself into a part of the arena that he didn't recognize. He stopped, looking all around him for the correct way out when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly, jumping when he saw a member of security walking over to him.

"Hey man," said Phil with a small grin, "Mind helping me out? I think I got myself lost."

The guy grinned, slipping an arm around Phil's shoulders, "Of course, it's this way," he said, leading Phil along the way, his arm never moving once.

Meanwhile, Jeff sat in Matt's locker room, laughing loudly at his brother as Matt danced in front of the mirror, fixing his hair for his match. Tonight was the first time he was returning to the ring since the attack on him and John. John was returning too, he just wasn't around after wandering off to find one of the guys.

"Jeez Matt," said Jeff, calming down slightly, "I've never seen you this happy to return to the ring."

Matt looked at Jeff through the mirror, laughing softly himself, "Oh man it's great to be heading back," he said loudly, laughing louder as the door to the locker room opened, and John walked in.

"Is he done shouting yet?" teased John, taking a seat next to Jeff.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Don't you have something better to do than tease me?"

"No," said John with a small smile, earning a giggle from Jeff.

"Ewww," said Jeff with a soft giggle, picking up the magazine next to him and hiding behind it, his body shaking with giggles.

Matt turned, looking at him with a raised eyebrow but before he could say anything more, the door to the locker room opened once more.

"Hey Matt," said Adam, grinning sheepishly, "You know how you said we're suppose to watch Phil?"

"Yes?" asked Matt as he turned on the taller man, Jeff looking up over his magazine curiously.

"We kind of lost him," said Adam, bracing himself for the anger that he was sure he would get.

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Jeff, jumping off of the bench and launching himself at Adam, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "How the fucking hell did you lose him?"

"Jeff chill out," said Matt, grabbing him and pulling him off of Adam as John came over and helped him restrain Jeff.

Adam gasped loudly, trying to catch his breath before looking at Jeff, "He slipped away on us," he said simply before hurrying out of the room.

"I need to find him," said Jeff, fighting out of their hold and running out the door.

Meanwhile, Phil frowned as he was being led further and further from the rooms of the arena that he recognized.

"Where are we going?" he asked tentatively, looking up at the security guy.

"It's a bit of a shortcut," he said in response, keeping his gaze forward.

Phil frowned further as he was led through a door to what he thought was another hall, but instead was another locker room, one that wasn't being used by the others.

"Well I found him," said the security guy to someone in the dark portion of the room.

Out of the dark came Luke, a sick twisted smirk on his face. He walked over and grabbed Phil's wrist, turning his attention to the other man.

"Good job, you've finally shown you're worth it," he growled softly before grabbing Phil around the waist and dragging him further into the room. Phil tried to fight his way free, but he couldn't break free from Luke's tight grip.

"Luke please stop this," begged Phil as he was turned to face Luke, "Please I don't want this, I don't like you hurting me."

Luke rolled his eyes, turning briefly to grab something. Now was Phil's chance. He turned and ran for the door, but he was stopped by the other man grabbing his wrist. Phil growled softly himself and kicked at the guy, managing somehow to hit the guy between the legs before running out the door.

He wasn't even sure where he was going, all Phil knew was that he needed to run, and run now. He could hear running footsteps behind him; he knew they were chasing after him. He couldn't let them get him, not again anyways. He turned a corner and ran full force, noticing things around him were becoming more familiar. He was finally getting back to where he had been before. He turned another corner and ran towards the locker rooms, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, his breath becoming hard to catch.

Phil didn't even have a chance to slow down as he burst through a set of doors to another part of the hall and ran full force into John and Matt, knocking both men down to the floor. Jeff, who had been behind them, turned his gaze towards where Phil was running from, spotting Luke running down the hall as well, a security officer behind him.

Growling loudly, Jeff ran forward and tackled Luke down to the floor, throwing punches at the man, not even caring if he made contact. He was so tired of Luke hurting Phil that he didn't care how bad he hurt the man; he just wanted him to suffer.

"Jeff look out!" shouted John, pointing to the security guy that was coming at Jeff with a steel chair.

Before the guy could hit Jeff, Adam tackled him from the side, spearing the guy to the ground. He sat up and turned to look at Jeff, watching with the others as Jeff continued his wild fury on Luke. Blood was now pouring from Luke's nose and it looked as if his eye was swelling shut.

As Jeff continued his fury, he felt someone wrap their arms tightly around his waist, yanking him back up and off of Luke. He fought against their hold with his feet and hands, trying to get his way back to Luke.

"Calm down boy," growled Mark, pulling Jeff backwards. Jeff jumped, turning his head to look up at the older man as he kept his tight hold around Jeff's waist. He then turned his head, watching as Glenn helped Luke up from the floor, then to the security guy on the floor next to Adam.

"What's going on here?" asked Vince, appearing through the doors that Phil had been running through just a few minutes ago.

Phil stepped forward, his head down, "Luke was chasing after me," he said softly, "Jeff was just trying to protect me."

Vince looked around at the guys, his eyes falling on the fallen security guy, "And how is he involved?"

"He was the one Chris and I saw before that was helping Luke, he tried to use a steel chair on Jeff this time," said Adam, standing up from the floor.

Vince nodded, "Alright here's the deal. I'm tired of you guys fighting, and your nasty business," he started, "Jeff you get back to the hotel; you're not a member of my company. Phil, go with him. I'm suspending you until we can get past all of this. As for Luke, Glenn take him to the trainer, see if he's alright. He'll get the week off if necessary."

With that said, Vince turned and left the hall, leaving the others behind. Phil looked at the others before turning to Jeff, pulling him from Mark's arms. He grabbed Jeff's hand and disappeared into the locker room with him.

"Take yourself to the trainer's office," growled Glenn, throwing Luke against the wall before leaving as well, Mark following after him.

Matt turned to John, sighing faintly, "How the hell did Phil get suspended out of all of this?" he asked with a frown.

John shrugged silently, "I don't know man, I just don't know," he said, turning and heading into the locker room.

Phil and Jeff were already gone by the time the other two men even entered the locker room. Phil sighed as he stepped out of the arena, Jeff at his side.

"What did I do?" he asked gently as they walked to his car, "Why am I suspended?"

"Because we're nasty," responded Jeff, grinning faintly. Phil chuckled softly; climbing into the car then drove back to the hotel silently with him.

"Hey Jeff," said Phil, turning to him as they walked into their locker room, "Thank you for hurting Luke."

Jeff grinned faintly, grabbing Phil and pulling him over to him, "Of course Phil, I love you," he said softly, "I wouldn't let alone hurt you."

Phil smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips before changing and climbing underneath the sheets of the bed with him, his head resting on Jeff's chest as they fell asleep that night.

A few hours later, Matt and John walked into the room, quiet as they moved about so as not to wake the other two. They climbed into the other bed after changing; their bodies snuggled against each other as they too fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews =]**

**I'm hoping to end this soon, I'm actually kind of finding it hard to write =X Man, oh well.**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to the WWE, and TNA [in Jeff's case]**

"I don't understand it, why am I suspended?"

Phil turned his gaze to the other men sitting around the hotel room with him. He sighed faintly, lowering his gaze to the floor. The question he asked hung in the silence of the room, none of them sure what the answer was.

"It's not fair," mumbled Jeff a few minutes later, looking over at Phil then over at his brother and John, "I mean the guy goes around terrorizing you, and you get suspended, it's not fucking fair."

Phil sighed heavily, picking at pieces of fabric sticking out from the comforter. He didn't like the idea of being suspended because of something so stupid, but he wasn't really all that surprised in the end since well it didn't seem like Vince was very keen on believing him, or anyone on his side.

"I think," started John softly, "That Vince doesn't like the idea of us getting nasty backstage."

Jeff looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, "Us?" he questioned, "Who you getting nasty with?"

John sighed, "Not me, just us as in you and whoever else is backstage being together," said John slowly, "I think that's what freaks him out the most."

Phil sighed gently, "Well whatever it is, I'm suspended and Luke isn't," he said softly, "You guys need to be careful if Luke comes around you."

"He can't get to me," said Jeff gently, "I'm not with the company yet."

Matt and John exchanged glances nervously, "But he can come after us again," said Matt, "Great, we just got better too."

A collective sigh filled the room before they fell into silence once more. They stayed like that for most of the day, not really sure what to do since they had most of the day off until Phil's evening flight.

"I don't want to go back home," said Phil with a sigh as he sat in the airport with the others. Jeff glanced over at him, kissing Phil softly on the cheek. He sighed, glancing over at Jeff before snuggling up against him, waiting silently for the plane to come to take him back to Chicago. He really didn't want to go, but he didn't have much choice.

"Be careful," said Phil a little while later as he stood near the gate, looking at Matt and John, "I don't want to hear about Luke hurting you guys as well."

John sighed, stepping forward and hugging Phil tightly, "He won't hurt us," he said softly, "Remember, we have Mark and Glenn for protection."

Phil hugged him tightly before hugging Matt as well, and then turned to Jeff, frowning softly, "I wish you could come with me my little Enigma."

Jeff frowned, hugging Phil tightly, "I need to stay here, find out if I can get a contract or head to TNA again," he said, kissing Phil briefly on the lips.

Phil sighed, looking at the three of them before turning and heading onto the plane, disappearing from view a few minutes later.

"Come on Jeff," said Matt softly, tugging lightly at his brother's arm, "We need to get back before the taping starts."

Although Jeff didn't want to follow him, he turned and walked off after him, sighing gently. He stayed silent as they drove back to the hotel then out to the arena, his eyes kept down as he sat in Matt's locker room. That's as far as they allowed him now, and well he was fine with it.

"Hey Jeff," said John softly, looking over at the other man, "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Jeff nodded silently, lowering his back further against the lockers behind him. John sighed before following Matt out of the locker room and off towards the curtain for their match.

The locker room was silent as Jeff thought back to how much he was already missing Phil. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared down at the time, wishing it would move faster so he could call Phil when he wasn't on the plane.

Sighing gently, Jeff leaned back once more and closed his eyes, relaxing slightly when he heard the door to the room burst open, smacking against the wall. Jeff had barely enough time to open his eyes to see Luke coming towards him before he felt Luke's hands wrap around his throat tightly, yanking him up from the bench.

He gasped for air, clawing at Luke's hands as he kicked away at the taller man, his eyes filling with unshed tears as he stared into Luke's face. Luke smirked evilly at him as he shoved Jeff back against the lockers, pinning him there.

"You need to learn," he growled, "That nothing comes between me and Phil, not even you!"

Jeff grimaced as he felt his body smacked against the lockers again, the metal stinging his skin as he was pulled away from the lockers then throw across the room, his body smacking into the wall. He gasped for air as he watched Luke approach, kicking at him in the side. Jeff groaned out in pain as he shifted to his hands and knees, crawling towards the door. He was about halfway to the door when he felt Luke's foot stomp down on his back, pinning him to the floor.

"Oh, too slow," he growled, moving his foot from Jeff's back. He watched as Luke walked over to one of the steel chairs and grabbed it, turning back to Jeff. He smacked the steel chair hard onto Jeff's back, the sound reverberating through the room. After a few minutes of feeling the chair smack hard onto his back, Jeff turned his head slightly, seeing the chair posed high above his head, ready to come down.

Rolling to the side, Jeff got out of the way just in time as Luke growled, throwing the chair aside. He then proceeded to stomp away on Jeff's stomach and chest, knocking Jeff back against the floor with every kick.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from the door, "Get off of him you jackass!"

Jeff opened his eyes to see Luke thrown away from him, a pair of large arms wrapping themselves around Jeff, pulling him carefully up from the floor and out into the hall.

"Quit shaking me," mumbled Jeff, laying his head against the chest of whomever was carrying him.

"Sorry boy," said Mark, looking down at him, "We need to get you to the trainer."

Jeff stayed quiet as he was carried off to the trainer's office and placed down on the bed. He leaned against Mark as he felt the trainer poke and prod at him, wincing when he felt a few sharp pains in his stomach.

"Looks like just some bruising," said the trainer, "He should be okay within a few days."

Mark nodded before picking Jeff up, carrying him out of the trainer's office once more.

"I can walk," mumbled Jeff, laying his head against Mark's chest once more.

Mark shrugged, "Easier this way, faster too," he said with a smirk, pausing outside of Matt's locker room where Matt and John were standing.

"Oh Jeff there you are!" said Matt, hurrying over, "Are you okay?"

Jeff nodded slowly, "Just bruised," he said softly, "Mark won't let go of me though."

John looked up at Mark before shrugging faintly, "You're saver up there Jeffy," he said with a smile.

"Let's get boy back to the hotel," mumbled Mark, turning and heading for the back parking lot. Matt and John followed after him, their bags in their hands.

"So what happened to Luke?" asked Jeff as he was placed on his hotel room bed by Mark, looking from him to the other two men.

Matt and John exchanged confused glances, "Not sure, he wasn't there when we got there," said Matt, looking over at Mark, "What did you do to him?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "I didn't do anything," he growled faintly, "Glenn took him, I don't know where though."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to know what he's doing to him," he mumbled before crawling underneath the covers further, bundling himself underneath them before falling asleep.

Matt sighed, "Thanks for saving my brother Mark," he said as he walked with Mark to the door. Mark nodded, grinning faintly.

"I care about that boy, but don't get use to it," he said softly before walking out that door. Matt sighed as he looked the door then looked at John.

"So, uh, who's sharing the bed with him tonight?" asked Matt, raising an eyebrow at John.

John smiled faintly, "I'll do it," he said with a soft chuckle, "He's safer to sleep next to than you."

"Must you keep throwing that in my face?" asked Matt as he changed for bed.

John looked over at him as he crawled into bed next to Jeff, "Yes, yes I must," he said teasingly before curling up next to Jeff, falling asleep shortly after, soon followed by Matt.


End file.
